The 39th Jomairbryan Riddles
Here are my 39th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Barney's Rhyming Time is released on DVD to stores in the United Kingdom on January 10, 2016. A Man for All Seasons (25th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of A Man for All Seasons and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Newsies Theatrical Teaser Trailer # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Alfie (25th Anniversary Edition) Here are the modern Barney episodes, videos, specials, birthday specials, anniversary specials, holiday specials, live shows, albums and other series since 2002 in the Barney franchise. Barney & Friends Season 7 (2002) # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # Splish! Splash! # Way Up in Outer Space # The 4 Seasons ''' # My Family and Me # BJ's Really Cool House '''Season 8 (2003-2004) # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) ''' # Here Kitty, Kitty! # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Play Piano with Me! # Day and Night # A Perfectly Purple Day # A Picture of Friendship # All Booked Up # Happy Dancin' Feet! # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # '''Let's Make Art Pictures # Let's Put on a Circus! # Forest Animal Sounds # You're a Grand Old Flag # The Land of Mother Goose # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Let's Go for a Ride! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # It's Showtime! # At Home in the Park Season 9 (2004-2005) # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # Just Imagine # What I Want to Be # When I'm a Firefighter # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Sleepover Surprises # The Clean Up Club # Let's Go Hunting # I Love My Neighborhood ''' # '''Goodbye, Blankey # Our Surprised Pets # Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ''' # '''Rainy Days are Fun # Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground # Animal See, Animal Do # My New Shoes # Soup's On! # The Greatest Show on Earth # A Friend in Need # It's Magic # Going on a Fishing Trip # Back on Track # Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner # The Park Sale # School Days # I'm a Scientist # My Baby Brother # All About Me Season 10 (2006) # Welcome, Cousin Riff # Special Skills # Glad to Be Me # Arts # Airplanes # Boats # Butterflies # Bugs # Shapes # Colors # Seeing # Hearing # Movement # BJ's Snack Attack # Counting # Letters # Pets # Vets # Winter # Summer # Spring # Fall # Making Mistakes # Separation # Caring # Sharing # Playing Games # Fun with Reading # Mother Goose # Fairy Tales # Days of the Week # Rhythm # Rabbits # Ducks and Fish # Things I Can Do # Differences # Dancing # Singing # China # Kenya # Safety Patrol # Friendship # Neighborhoods # Careers # Families # Homes Season 11 (2007) # Pistachio # Full Team Ahead # The Magic Words # Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop # The Sleepless Sleepover # Little Red Rockin' Hood # The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun # The Nature of Things # The New Kid # Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden # Listen! # Lost and Found # Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Barney # Get Happy! # For the Fun of It # Starlight, Star Bright # Best in Show # No, No, No! # The Emperor's Contest # Beethoven's Hear! # Guess Who? # Sweet Treats # The Babysitter # The Color of Barney # Dream Big # That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey # The Awful Tooth # The Blame Game # What's Your Name? # The Magic Caboose # BJ the Great # Gift of the Dinos # A Visit to Santa # Riff's Musical Zoo # The Princess and the Frog # Imagination # Adventures # Big as Barney # The Chase # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite # Time Flies # Get Well # Rhyming Time # Valentine's Day # Love # Habitat Season 12 (2008) # Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure # Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure # To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure # The Groom Who Married - A Wedding Adventure # The Little Indian - A Native American Adventure Season 13 (2009) # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest # The Big Apple: New York City # Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Season 14 (2010-2011) # Having Fun with Imagination! # Let's Play Safely! # Places with Barney! # A Castle for Princess Teddy! # Different Kinds of Shoes # Play Music with Me # A Sad Day # Let's All Protect Our Earth # The Amazing Four Seasons # Look at Me, I'm Dancing! # Exercise is Fun for All! # A Trip to the Beach # Eating Healthy # Riff's Birthday # Having Fun with the Alphabet # A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion # Let's Use Our Five Senses! # There's No Place as Good as Home # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! # What I Want to Be # Trying on Different Grown-Up Jobs! # Reading is Fun! # Opposites, Opposites Everywhere! # We're All Very Special! Barney Home Videos # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney's Outdoor Fun! # Barney Songs from the Park # Read with Me, Dance with Me # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Barney's Musical Day # Happy Mad Silly Sad # Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration # Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney # Movin' and Groovin' # Let's Pretend with Barney # Now I Know My ABCs # Barney's Colorful World # Ready, Set, Play! # Let's Go to the Farm # Best Fairy Tales # Just Imagine # Everyone is Special # That's a Home to Me # People Helping Other People # The Land of Make-Believe # Barney's Birthday # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Can You Sing That Song? # Barney's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Go to the Beach # Let's Go to the Fair # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Let's Go to the Firehouse # Dino-Mite Birthday # Let's Go to the Library # Let's Go to the Police Station # Celebrating Around the World # Barney's Animal ABC's # Hi! I'm Riff! # The Best of Barney # Once Upon a Dino Tale # Barney's Patriotic Celebration # Let's Go Back to School # Let's Go on Vacation # Barney's Jungle Friends # Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure # Let's Play Outside # Barney's Furry Friends # A-Counting We Will Go # Barney's Musical Zoo # I Can Do It! # Barney's Birthday Bash # Big World Adventure # A Very Merry Christmas # I Love My Friends # Clean Up, Clean Up! # Barney's Transportation Adventure # Let's Go to the Doctor # Let's Go to the Moon # Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney # Let's Go to the Circus # Story Time with Barney # Let's Go to the Gym # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! # Let's Go Under the Sea # Barney's Camping Adventure # Barney Safety in the Park # This is How I Feel # Let's Go to the Movies # Let's Go to the Castle # Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals # Let's Go to the Store # Let's Go to the Museum # It's Showtime with Barney! # Barney's Musical Jukebox # Let's Go to the Restaurant # Barney's Worldwide Adventure!' ' # Celebrate the Holidays with Barney # Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 # Rock and Roll with Barney # Dinos in the Park # Let's Go to the Post Office Birthday Specials # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # Barney's Birthday # Caring # Dino-Mite Birthday # The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure # Riff's Birthday # Barney's Birthday Bash Anniversary Specials # The Best of Barney Holiday Specials # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration # Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney # You're a Grand Old Flag # It's Halloween Night Tonight # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Guess Who? # Sweet Treats # Gift of the Dinos # A Visit to Santa # Valentine's Day # Love # Barney's Patriotic Celebration # Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure # A Very Merry Christmas Live Shows # Barney's Colorful World # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Barney's Let's Imagine Live # Barney's Space Adventures # Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo # Barney's Birthday Bash # Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! Music Cassette/CD # Start Singing with Barney # The Barney Boogie # Barney's Colorful World LIVE! # The Land of Make-Believe # Let's Go to the Beach # Let's Go to the Farm # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Dino-Mite Birthday # Music for Me! # Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs # Barney's Birthday Bash # Season 9 Sing-Along # Season 9 - Let's Make Music! # Season 11 # Barney: Season 9 to Season 11 # Barney's Birthday # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Sing-Along with Barney The Russians are Coming (30th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of The Russians are Coming and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney Company Intro # Walt Disney World - My Vacation # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Muppet Treasure Island Preview # Oliver and Company Preview # Toy Story Preview # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo # Main Title/America # Men Outside # Hostages # Fight for Control # They've Landed # Emergency Response # Plan of Attack # Town Frenzy # Recaptured # No Danger # Itching to Be Free # Mistrust # Forbidden Feelings # On the Brink # Little Boy in Danger # Convoy/End Credits # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. VideoStationBRNY, did you enjoy the theme song for Season 11 (Version 2) on YouTube? Can you do "Barney Home Video: Barney's Rhyming Time (2016)" for VideoStationBRNY on YouTube soon? Barney's Rhyming Time Barney's Rhyming Time is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on January 10, 2016 in the United Kingdom in Europe. Synopsis Time to talk in rhyme with Barney and his friends BJ, Riff and Baby Bop for rhyming fun! First, Riff can't say the rhyme, Barney and his friends have to speak rhyme and rhyme with words on rhyming day. Then, Amy and Melanie wants a babysitter to come to the park and babysit Barney and his friends. After, Baby Bop isn't feeling well, Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids help her feel better. Episodes * Rhyming Time (U.K. Version) * The Babysitter (U.K. Version) * Get Well (U.K. Version) Songs Rhyming Time # Barney Theme Song # Alphabet Song # What Rhymes with... # The T Game # I Hear Music Everywhere # I Love You Barney Music Box Segment # Old MacDonald Had a Farm The Babysitter # The Babysitter Song # I Just Can't Wait # People Helping Other People # I Miss You # When You Have a Ball # It's Nice Just to Be Me # A Friend Like You Barney Music Box Segment # Hickory Dickory Dock Get Well # When You're Sick # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Hush Little Baby # What Shall We Make Today? # Laugh with Me! # You'll Feel Better # A Friend Like You Cast Rhyming Time * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Rachel * Laura * David The Babysitter * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Amy * Melanie * Babysitter Anderson Get Well * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Ryan * Olivia * Tracy * Melanie * Amy * Megan * Eva * Nathan * Tyler * Victor * Sofia * Tori * Lily * Noah * Mei * Marcos * Myra * Mr. Copeland Trivia * These three episodes are in the U.K. video were filmed in 2007. * Barney has his Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. * BJ has his Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. * Riff has his Season 11 voice and 2006-2008 costume. * The Barney costume from "What's Your Name?" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Magic Caboose" is used. * The BJ costume from "Lost and Found" is used. * The BJ voice from "Get Happy!" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "BJ the Great" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Best in Show" is used * The Riff costume from "Listen!" is used. * The Riff voice from "Dream Big" is used. * In the U.K. version of Rhyming Time, three of the kids (Rachel, David and Laura) are wearing the same clothes in Season 11 episodes: ** Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. ** David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * In the U.K. version of The Babysitter, two of the kids (Melanie and Amy) are wearing the same clothes in Season 11 episodes: ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * In the U.K. version of Get Well, seventeen of the kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) are wearing same clothes: ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * In Rhyming Time, Rachel, David and Laura appeared with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff and they never appeared with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. In The Babysitter, Amy and Melanie appeared together with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and Babysitter Anderson and two girls never appeared with Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. And in Get Well, Rachel, David and Laura are not in the episode, but Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra only appeared with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and Mr. Copeland. * The What Rhymes with... game show scene was cut in the U.K. version of Rhyming Time. * The other footage from Season 11 that never aired in North America. It was the same as the other footage from Season 9. * This is the only U.K. video, although present the video, is not the I Love You song of the U.K. video. "Barney: Season 11" Coloring and Activity Book Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop join the children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) for a Super-Dee-Duper adventure at the park. Season 11 coloring book is filled with stickers, games, mazes, puzzles and coloring activities. Barney's coloring book for Season 11 contains many kinds of stickers. "Barney: Season 9 Coloring and Activity Book" Barney, BJ and Baby Bop join the kids (David, Whitney, Jackson, Nick, Laura, Rachel, Anna, Stacy, Miguel and Kami) for a Stu-u-upendous fun time in the park. The Season 9 Coloring and Activity Book has lots of stickers inside. Featuring mazes, connect the dots, puzzles, and other activities and all of the coloring pages. "Barney's Birthday" Coloring and Sticker Activity Book This color and activity book with stickers is based on the 2005 home video release, Barney's Birthday. It's Barney's birthday! Baby Bop, BJ and the kids (Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel) are throwing a birthday party for Barney the dinosaur. Lots of games, food, decorations and, of course, cake. Barney makes a birthday wish while he's blowing the candles out of the cake before Barney and his friends invite David, Jackson, Rachel, Kami and Whitney at the party. Celebrate with Barney on his birthday in this sticker and coloring activity book based on the 2005 home video BARNEY'S BIRTHDAY! "Barney: We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Coloring and Sticker Activity Book This color and activity book with stickers is based on the 2005 Christmas special on video, We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Barney, BJ and Baby Bop join the children (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) on a musical celebration of Christmas. Barney and his friends enjoy decorating a Christmas tree, singing Christmas carols, writing letters and a special trip to visit Santa and Mrs. Claus at the North Pole. Celebrate the holiday season with Barney in this color and sticker activity book based on the Christmas special on home video WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS. Alice in Wonderland (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of Alice in Wonderland and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * James and the Giant Peach Preview * Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview * Oliver and Company Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo * Opening Credits/"In a World of My Own" * The Run of the Rabbit (Song: "I'm Late") * Alice Meets the Doorknob/The Bottle on the Table * The Arrival of Alice (Song: "The Caucus Race") * Alice Meets Tweedledee and Tweedledum * "The Walrus and the Carpenter"/"Old Father William" * A Lizard with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" * A Garden of Speaking Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" * Alice Meets the Caterpillar/'How Doth the Little Crocodile' * More Ups and Downs for Alice * Alice Meets the Chesire Cat * The Mad Tea Feast (Song: "The Unbirthday Song") * The Rabbit Arrives Again * The Tulgey Wood * Alice Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" * "Painting the Roses Red"/The Queen of Hearts * Alice Plays Croquet * The Chesire Cat Appears Yet Again * Alice's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) * Alice's Narrow Escape/The Finale * Cast List * Operation Wonderland Featurette * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Toy Story Preview * Muppet Treasure Island Preview * "Now Available on Videocassette" * The Aristocats Preview * MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) * Turner Entertainment Logo * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack album, with all 27 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 soundtrack album. Specifically, the songs Barney Theme Song, The More We Get Together, My Yellow Blankey, The Barney Bag, The Winkster, BJ's Song, and My Aunt Came Back. "Barney Live! in New York City" has its soundtrack album of this video in 1994. A soundtrack album for this video "Barney's Musical Castle" was made on CD and cassette, featuring all the songs from this video, and it was released in the U.S. A soundtrack album for the live show "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour" was made on CD released in the U.S. A soundtrack album for the regular version/Christmas version of the live attraction "A Day in the Park with Barney" were made on CD and cassette released in the U.S. An audio soundtrack for Rimba's Island was released on CD and audio cassette, featuring songs from the program on Fox in 1994-1996, and it was titled as "Songs from Rimba's Island" released to stores in the U.S. on September 13, 1996. The soundtrack for Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm was released on CD and audio cassette, featuring songs from DIC's series on Lifetime in 1994-1996, and was titled as "Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Barnyard Songs" released to stores in the U.S. on September 13, 1996.